


Dancing in the Living Room

by Mickey_D



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are home together after a long day, and Steve turns to his boyfriend for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Living Room

“Get up.”

“Why?”

“C’mon, Bucky, just get up.”

“But, why?”

“Because I asked you to.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but stood as Steve fiddled with the record player tucked into the corner of the living room. It only took a couple of moments before a few familiar notes colored in the quiet air. And Bucky wanted to roll his eyes again and play at annoyed and exasperated, but when Steve turned to him looking earnest and hopeful in his white t-shirt and the Captain America sweats Bucky had bought him as a joke, he couldn’t find it in himself to be anything but quietly fond. Steve pulled Bucky close to him and rested his arms on Bucky’s shoulders while Bucky’s found their place around Steve’s waist. The moment Bucky’s arms settled, Steve’s body released the day’s tension and he slumped over, curling into Bucky with their foreheads pressed together. Bucky smiled as he led their swaying in the middle of their living room. “Long day?” he whispered.

Steve let his eyes close as he answered softly, “Yeah.”

There wasn’t more to be said. Bucky just knew what Steve needed, just like Steve knew Bucky would take care of what he needed.

On the next turn, Bucky slipped his fingers under the hem of Steve’s shirt. The metal against his skin was cold (like always) and made Steve shiver. (“It’s always so cold.”) Earlier in their relationship, Bucky would have pulled away with a quiet apology, but now he left them there so Steve’s body warmed them slowly. When Steve sighed softly, that was Bucky’s cue to start moving his fingers in small circles. Steve hummed happily as Bucky’s fingers drew his thoughts away from his long day. It was so nice to have Bucky anchoring him in a world where only the two of them existed in a simpler time. He could almost imagine his long day was nothing more than some moron in an alley who wanted to pick on the little guy.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Bucky murmured as he took them around another slow spin.

“Sorry,” Steve answered automatically.

Bucky gave him a quick kiss to remind him he had nothing to apologize for. “How about heading up to bed?” he suggested once the first song came to an end.

Steve just nodded, following Bucky upstairs once the music had been turned off. Where they were usually laughing and messing with each other, tonight they were nearly silent. Bucky was the first to get in bed, comfortable in just his boxers while Steve traded his sweatpants and t-shirt for a pair of flannel pants. The captain climbed into bed, curling onto his side after a quick goodnight kiss. Bucky turned out the light before rolling over and dragging Steve to him. Steve shifted so his head rested on Bucky’s metal arm while Bucky’s other arm draped over his waist. Bucky pressed one last kiss to Steve’s hair before they both slipped easily into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this fandom, so let me know how I did!


End file.
